


Sooner or Later

by merrick_ds



Series: One Kiss at a Time [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Mentions of suicidal tendencies, graphic description of rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduccion del Timestamp de One Kiss at a Time </p>
<p>Han pasado tres años y Jensen está de regreso en la corte. Pero lo que ocurre después de eso, determinara lo que pase a continuación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sooner or Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323952) by [Lyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri). 



> Este es un timestamp de One Kiss at a Time y no tendría mucho sentido, a menos que hayas leído ese primero.
> 
> El título del fic es tomado de la canción de Boyzon ‘One Kiss at a Time'; el art de amtamburo y lo pueden encontrar aqui http://amtamburo.livejournal.com/

 

 

 

-“Sr. Shaw, después de escuchar los testimonios de algunas de sus víctimas y escuchar la evidencia proporcionada por los oficiales del penal, quienes interactúan con usted diariamente, es la decisión de esta comisión de libertad bajo palabra que no ha mostrado ningún remordimiento por los crímenes atroces que ha cometido. Por lo tanto, su solicitud de libertad condicional ha sido negada”

Jensen sintió que toda la tensión en su cuerpo simplemente mermaba, la mano de Jared en la suya le apretó y de repente, Jensen puede respirar de nuevo, como si su cuerpo finalmente recordó cómo respirar profundo después de tres meses de haberlo olvidado.

Jensen permanece sentado en su asiento junto a Jared y observa como Ryan Shaw, el hombre que arruinó su vida, es conducido esposado, de vuelta a la prisión donde ha estado durante los últimos trece años y permanecerá por el futuro inmediato.

Se ve diferente, piensa Jensen, más viejo, exhausto. No queda nada de la bestia de hombre que había arrastrado a Jensen dentro de un callejón y le arrebató todo, o del hombre bien vestido que se había sentado en una corte frente a un jurado y negado todos los cargos en su contra, a pesar de la evidencia del ADN que tenían los fiscales, gracias a Jensen.

El hombre de las pesadillas de Jensen se ha ido, deslavado por la dura vida en prisión y Jensen no puede evitar preguntarse si Shaw obtuvo una probada de su propia medicina. Sería nada menos de lo que se merecía.

Shaw no mira a nadie mientras es alejado, mantiene la vista al frente, pero Jensen puede ver la resignación ahí y no se sorprendería si le llegan noticias dentro de unos meses de que Shaw sólo no pudo soportarlo más.

Jensen conoce esa mirada demasiado bien, la ha visto en el espejo demasiadas veces.

Aunque no durante algunos años.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Shaw, Jensen se arriesga a dar una mirada alrededor, al resto de la habitación. La mayoría de la gente se había marchado, los reporteros se habían ido a escribir sus historias y cualquier otro tipo de gente que venía a este tipo de cosas ha vuelto a sus vidas. Jensen gasta un momento en preguntarse si Shaw tenía algún familiar aquí para apoyarle. Si alguien aún podía apoyar a quien había hecho las cosas por las se condenó a Shaw.

Todavía hay algunas personas en sus asientos, en su mayoría mujeres, hasta donde Jensen puede ver y él sabe que algunas de ellas son otras víctimas de Shaw, aquellas quienes se presentaron a testificar cuando Jensen lo hizo.

Jensen se fija en las dos mujeres apiñadas unas cuantas filas delante de él. No parecen estar emparentadas y aunque no han dicho nada, algo le dice a Jensen que esas mujeres también fueron atacadas por Shaw.

La mujer mayor parece estar alrededor de los cuarenta y Jensen se pregunta sobre su vida antes de Shaw, si tenía un esposo o hijos de los que preocuparse mientras intentaba superar la horrible cosa que le había sucedido.

La otra mujer, sin embargo, se ve más joven, años más joven que Jensen e incluso cuando hace cuentas con las fechas en su cabeza, llega a la alarmante conclusión de que ella probablemente fuera una adolescente en el momento del ataque de Shaw, no mayor de lo que Mack había sido en el tiempo del de Jensen.

Se siente enfermo del estomago.

Otro apretón en su mano, Jensen mira a su derecha y ahí está Jared, seguro, hermoso y confiable como siempre.

Jensen estará por siempre agradecido con Jared por ayudarle a recuperar su vida, incluso si Jared no quiere tomar ningún crédito. Jensen sabes que es verdad.

-“¿Listo para irte?”- pregunta Jared, su usualmente estruendosa y vibrante voz de un tono más bajo, en respeto a las personas en la habitación.

-“Si”- responde Jensen, aclarándose la garganta- “Si, yo…”- mira de nuevo a las dos mujeres para encontrarles mirándole, hay algo en sus ojos que hace que Jensen se detenga.

No es reconocimiento, exactamente; es algo más que eso. Entendimiento, tal vez. Lo que sea, hace que Jensen se sienta más grande de lo que es y les dirige a las mujeres una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que al menos ellas manejaran las secuelas mejor de lo que Jensen manejó las suyas.

-“Vamos”- dice en voz baja y Jared no suelta su mano en todo el camino al coche.

Espera que nunca tengan que volver a este lugar.

 

 

***

 

 

Están callados en el viaje en carro de regreso a casa y Jensen sabe que es su culpa.

Se siente angustiado, al borde, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y no tiene idea de por qué.

Jared se sienta detrás del volante por unos segundos después de que estaciona en la entrada y Jensen puede decir que le está mirando, pero mantiene su vista al frente, mirando las marcas que de alguna manera Sadie consiguió hacer en la ventana. Debería limpiar eso.

Jared lanza un suspiro y sale del auto sin decir palabra y Jensen no sabe que más hacer excepto seguirle.

No sabe que está mal, no puede precisar las emociones arremolinándose a través de él y se toma su tiempo para caminar hasta la puerta principal, la cual Jared ha dejado abierta para él, sus ojos en sus pies mientras trata de entenderse.

-“Idiota”- susurra para sí, dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta principal y apoya la frente ahí por un segundo, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas y disfrutando de la frescura de la madera sobre su sobrecalentada piel.

-“Jensen”

La voz de Jared está llena de preocupación, preocupación que Jensen sabe no está realmente justificada y respira profundamente una última vez antes de darse la vuelta hacia el otro hombre.

El aliento se le atasca en la garganta cuando sus ojos se posan en Jared.

Jared había estado usando un traje azul marino en la audiencia de libertad condicional, mientras que Jensen había escogido un sencillo gris acero. Ambos trajes habían sido hechos a medida para ellos y Jared había lucido increíble mientras entraban a la audiencia con la cabeza bien alta.

Ahora, sin embargo, Jared había perdido la chaqueta en alguna parte, su corbata azul marino está suelta, los dos botones de su camisa azul están abiertos y el faldón de la camisa fuera de sus pantalones. Ha enrollado las mangas hasta sus codos y Jensen honestamente piensa que nunca ha visto a Jared más hermoso, más sexi que justo en ese momento.

Jensen se lame los labios y se dirige hacia él.

-“¿Jensen?”- dice Jared, es una pregunta esta vez, pero Jensen no responde, sólo se desplaza a sí mismo contra el cuerpo de Jared y le besa profundamente.

-“Te deseo”- susurra contra los labios de Jared, sus dedos ya abriendo el resto de los botones en la camisa de Jared.

-“Uh, de acuerdo, esto esta… bien”- balbucea Jared y sigue con el programa, sus preguntas olvidadas cuando estira sus brazos hacia Jensen, sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Jensen y atrayéndole en un profundo y alucinante beso.

Jensen da un paso hacia atrás, jalando a Jared con él y los guía al salón, sus labios nunca dejan los de Jared, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Jensen lucha por quitarle la camisa a Jared, sus manos se han quedado atascadas por los gemelos que fueron un regalo de Jensen en su segundo aniversario, con una inscripción de sus iniciales y la fecha, Jared se aleja por un momento, teniendo cuidado de poner las mancuernillas en el aparador, fuera del alcance de Sadie.

Jensen usa ese tiempo separados para quitarse su propia chaqueta y camisa, aventando ambas sobre el respaldo del sillón y sacándose los zapatos.

Cuando se da la vuelta, Jared tiene un tubo de lubricante sin abrir y un condón en sus manos, Jensen se ríe.

Jared se encoge de hombros tímidamente- “Deje las compras aquí”

Jensen no cree que sea necesariamente cierto, pero no pregunta, sólo se acerca un paso más hacia él hasta que puede agarrar la corbata de Jared que, de alguna manera, aún está llevando y tirar de ella para acercarlo.

Suelta la corbata y besa a Jared de nuevo, con fuerza y hambre, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que llega al cinturón, desatándolo rápidamente para desabrochar sus pantalones.

-“¿Mucha prisa?”- pregunta Jared con sarcasmo contra sus labios y Jensen lo silencia con otro caliente beso.

-“Si”- murmura y Jared se aleja sólo un poco, hasta que puede mirar profundamente a los ojos de Jensen.

Lo que encuentra ahí, Jensen no lo sabe, pero Jared no habla de nuevo y cuando Jensen le libera de sus pantalones y bóxers _bower_ , Jared obedece voluntariamente, por lo que Jensen piensa que ambos están en la misma página— cualquiera que sea esa página.

Jared camina hacia atrás, al sofá, lo cual Jensen piensa que es probablemente una buena idea, desde que él sólo estaba planeando en acostar a Jared en el suelo, pero el sofá es bueno, más cómodo— hasta que Jared se tiende a si mismo sobre el respaldar de este, arrodillado en los cojines, su culo presentado a Jensen como el premio más dulce que existe.

Pero Jensen no puede.

Barre con los ojos la longitud de la hermosa espalda de Jared, la piel bronceada que ha besado, succionado y adorado cada centímetro a lo largo de los últimos tres años, sus músculos tensos mientras espera impacientemente porque Jensen siga con el programa, pero aún así, Jensen no se mueve.

No puede ver el rostro de Jared. En esta posición, no puede ver la amorosa mirada de Jared mientras Jensen se hunde en él, no puede ver las emociones arremolinándose ahí cuando Jensen se corre en su interior.

Todo lo que Jensen puede ver es la mata de pelo castaño— lo único que Shaw podía ver de Jensen cuando le tuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas en el piso sucio de ese callejón.

Incluso después de más de trece años, ese bastardo aún está arruinando la vida de Jensen.

Lo intenta, de verdad lo hace. Se quita los pantalones, calcetines, la ropa interior y camina al sofá, recogiendo el lubricante y el condón de donde Jared los dejó en la mesita de café. Trepa al sofá detrás de Jared, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le jala, acercándole, su polla deslizándose en la raja del culo de Jared, un indicio de lo que está por venir.

Jared se relaja en los brazos de Jensen, estira una mano para alcanzar a Jensen y él deja beso tras beso a lo largo de los hombros y cuello de Jared, tratando desesperadamente de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Jensen extiende los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jared y acaricia el duro eje de Jared, reuniendo a la vez el líquido preseminal con su pulgar y Jared se sacude en sus brazos, dejando escapar en un gemido, jadeando el nombre de Jensen, pero él todavía duda. Simplemente se siente erróneo, el ángulo está mal, es incómodo y Jensen sabe que es porque se han metido en una rutina.

Ellos tienen una buena vida sexual— mejor que buena, Jensen nunca había experimentado algo como estar con Jared; es alucinante. Pero Jensen sabe que han caído en una especie de rutina cuando están en la intimidad, siempre frente a frente, nunca con Jared de espaldas a Jensen. Jensen simplemente no puede hacerlo.

Se pregunta si es algún tipo de prueba que Jared ha tramado para él, incluso mientras lame la columna de la garganta de Jared, los dientes mordiendo ligeramente en su punto de pulso.

Y Jensen sabe que es una prueba que no va a pasar, al menos no en este momento.

Todavía no puede hacerlo, incluso en una posición como esta, donde Jared en realidad no está sobre sus manos y rodillas, y la erección de Jensen ya está decayendo con sólo el pensamiento de empujarse dentro de Jared así.

En lugar de ello, Jensen hace una concesión. Aleja a Jared del respaldo del sofá, inclinándolos hasta que caen sobre sus costados en los cojines, con — gracias a una inteligente maniobra de Jensen— Jensen hacia el interior, con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Jared hace un sonido de _hum_ , frotándose como un gato a lo largo de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Jensen donde están presionados.

-“Dios, es caliente cuando te pones todo posesivo”- gime Jared y Jensen tira del hombro de Jared hasta que puede alcanzar sus labios para besarle, follando con su lengua la boca de Jared.

No es perfecto, de hecho, es incómodo como el infierno, sin importar como Jared se esté sintiendo, pero Jensen no se mueve, no cambia su posición, sólo acaricia la polla de Jared una vez y abre el lubricante.

Jared sisea cuando el dedo de Jensen se presiona dentro de él, pero aún así se arquea ante el toque de Jensen y él observa la mirada de éxtasis en su rostro cuando cierra los ojos.

Jensen le prepara rápidamente, un dedo, luego dos, su propia polla goteando contra la espalda baja de Jared. Deja besos en los hombros de Jared, en el cuello, la barbilla, mejillas, labios y en cualquier lugar que logre alcanzar, disfrutando de los gruñidos, gemidos y maldiciones que deja escapar Jared cuando Jensen golpea ese punto en su interior.

Jensen tiene tres dedos dentro de Jared cuando este entierra sus uñas en la carne del muslo de Jensen.

-“Jensen, por favor”- ruega- “Estoy listo, sólo hazlo”

Jensen accede, tampoco puede esperar mucho más tiempo. Se estira por el condón que dejo en el brazo del sofá y lo abre con los dientes.

Es incómodo como el infierno intentar desenrollar el condón en su dolorosamente duro eje y Jared no ayuda, carcajeándose y soltando risitas y besando un lado de la cara de Jensen, mientras él lucha.

Finalmente, Jensen deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lubrica su polla cubierta de látex y se alinea con el cuerpo de Jared. Levanta la pierna de Jared, sosteniéndola en el hueco de su brazo, manteniendo a Jared bien abierto y se desliza en su cuerpo con casi practicada facilidad.

La mano de Jared sujeta su muñeca y Jensen toma el gesto por lo que es, manteniéndose inmóvil, dejando besos en cualquier parte que alcance del cuerpo de Jared. Jared inclina la cabeza, buscando los labios de Jensen y Jensen le besa apasionadamente, su lengua mapeando la boca de Jared, distrayéndole lo suficiente para cuando tire sus caderas hacia atrás, sólo para empujarlas de nuevo, Jared jadea con fuerza, apretando su agarre sobre la muñeca de Jensen. Jensen sabe que ahora está pidiendo por más, más fuerte y Jensen se lo da, sosteniendo a Jared más abierto y estrellándose contra su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-“Oh Dios, Jensen, si”- jadea Jared, sus ásperas respiraciones entrecortadas contra el rostro de Jensen.

-“Joder, te sientes tan bien”- consigue decir Jensen, trabajando fuerte con sus caderas- “Tócate Jared”- suplica- “Quiero ver que te corras”

La mano de Jared deja de inmediato la muñeca de Jensen para agarrar su propia polla, mientras Jensen le folla con más fuerza, más rápido.

El sudor gotea por la frente de Jensen y hace que su espalda se pegue al cuero del sofá. Es incómodo y ligeramente asqueroso, pero eso no le detiene. En vez de eso, le incita, haciéndole susurrar palabras sucias al oído de Jared, jadearlas en su boca.

Puede sentir el orgasmo acercándose, ese familiar hormigueo en la base de su columna y se mueve un poco, cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas hasta que Jared deja escapar un fuerte gemido y Jensen sabe que toco el sitio correcto.

-“Cerca Jensen”- confiesa Jared sin aliento- “Jensen, por favor”

Jensen pierde cualquier tipo de ritmo que le quedaba. Sujeta la pierna de Jared con más fuerza y en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sabe que habrá moretones ahí en la mañana, pero no puede pensar en eso ahora mientras se folla a Jared con abandono, sus caderas bombeando, la respiración olvidada, persiguiendo el placer, la liberación de ambos.

-“Jared, Dios, Jared”- balbucea, la mente perdida en el deseo que le recorre y de repente, se está corriendo, sus caderas inmóviles mientras se vacía en el condón.

-“Si”- suspira Jared, besando los laxos labios de Jensen- “Dios, te amo”

Las caderas de Jensen oscilan, causando que Jared suelte un gemido ahogado y se corra, derramándose sobre su propia mano y estómago.

-“Joder”- maldice Jensen, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Jared. Algo roza su mejilla y levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Jared aún está usando su corbata y se sonroja completamente.

Su suavizada polla se desliza fuera del cuerpo de Jared y ambos gruñen suavemente ante la sensación y Jared gira contra lo pegajoso del cuero del sofá hasta que está acostado de lado, de cara a Jensen está vez.

-“Lo siento”- murmura Jensen, estirándose para sujetar la corbata de Jared- “Parece que no puedo… sólo necesito verte, mirarte a los ojos”

-“Jensen, sabes que nunca me quejaría por eso; sólo estaba dándote la opción. Y algún día, sé que harás una diferencia. Pero hasta entonces, lo que acabas de hacer, estuvo _más_ que bien para mi”

Jensen sólo se ríe, negando con la cabeza levemente.

-“¿Te sientes mejor?”

La sonrisa de Jensen desaparece tan rápido como apareció y mantiene sus ojos fijos en la corbata de Jared- “Lo siento, yo—”

-“No te disculpes”- le dice Jared, interrumpiéndole- “Estaba esperando algo como esto”

Los ojos de Jensen se fijan en los de Jared- “¿Lo hacías? ¿Por qué?”

Jared se encoge de hombros lo mejor que puede- “Siempre te pones un poco… posesivo en la cama cada vez que hemos estado hablando de Shaw”

Jensen parpadea, frunciendo el ceño- “No sabía eso. Lo siento”

-“No me estoy quejando, es malditamente sexi cuando te pones así. Es como si tuvieras que probar que Shaw no llegó a tener lo mejor de ti. Es algo bueno. Pero tal vez deberías sacar el tema con Kim, sólo… sólo porque si”

Jensen asiente- “Puede ser”

Sigue viendo a Kim— la Dra. Rhodes— una vez al mes, aunque no ha necesitado ningún tipo de terapia seria por un buen rato. Aún le agrada hablar con Kim, ella le ayuda a aclarar su mente para que pueda pensar con claridad y no tener que cargar a Jared con todo.

Jared ha ido con él algunas veces y Kim tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que ellos están bien juntos.

Ella había estado mortalmente en contra de la relación al principio, especialmente después de que se mudaron juntos a tan sólo unos pocos meses, aunque Jensen había decidido no mencionarle eso a Jared. Pero ahora admite que Jared ha sido bueno para Jensen, bueno para su confianza y le ayudó a recuperarse después de todo lo que sucedió.

Jared se ríe, rompiendo la repentina tensión- “Vamos, tú conejito lujurioso. Vamos a ducharnos y luego podemos empezar a pensar en la cena”

-“¿Puedo chupártela en la ducha?”- pregunta Jensen, poniéndose de pie incómodamente, removiendo el condón de su agotada polla y envolviéndolo en un pañuelo de papel antes caminar desnudo a la cocina para tirarlo en la basura.

Jared se ríe siguiéndole- “Si crees que puedo conseguir levantarlo de nuevo pronto, estás muy equivocado, nene”

Jensen hace un mohín, pero en silencio está de acuerdo. No es tan joven como solía ser, a pesar de que Jared es el primer chico que ha despertado en el interior de Jensen, ese lujurioso sentimiento de no-puedo-mantener-las-manos-quietas y siempre se preguntará cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese conocido a Jared incluso un año antes.

-“Deja de hacer eso”- le regaña Jared suavemente, mientras jala a Jensen de la mano para subir las escaleras, su corbata aún colgando de su hombro, pero si no estaría tan completamente desnudo como Jensen.

-“¿Dejo de hacer qué?”

Siempre se cuando estás jugando ese juego tuyo de los ‘y si’, no tiene sentido. No puedes cambiar el pasado, Jensen. Estamos aquí ahora, _estás_ aquí ahora. Eso es suficiente bueno para mí”

Jensen sólo sonríe y sigue a Jared dentro de la ducha.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de una ducha compartida— tristemente carente de mamadas— Jared y Jensen se visten en pantalones de chándal y viejas camisetas, ninguno de los dos está esperando compañía o planeando ir a alguna parte, hasta que vuelvan al trabajo el día siguiente.

-“¿Quieres cocinar algo o deberíamos pedir?”- dice Jared mientras guía el camino a la cocina- “Se siente como si deberíamos terminar este realmente perezoso día y sólo pedir para llevar. Me siento como para pizza”

Jensen arruga la nariz- “En realidad no estoy de humor para pizza. ¿Qué tal Thai? ¿O Chino? Podría ser algo de comida china”

Sadie está lloriqueando y rascando en la puerta de atrás y Jared casi gime con ella- “De acuerdo, ordena algo, yo me encargo de esto”

Mientras Jared cruza la cocina para dejar entrar a Sadie a la casa, Jensen vuelve al salón y recupera su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje.

Marca el familiar número y ordena lo de costumbre, añadiendo unas sodas también, luego se pone a recoger la ropa que se encuentra dispersa por la habitación de su jugueteo anterior y la dobla cuidadosamente junto a la puerta de entrada, para que pueda llevarla a la tintorería por la mañana.

-“Lo sé”- está diciendo Jared en esa voz infantil que pone a veces- “Lo siento, chica, siento que tus papis te abandonaran hoy”

Jensen se ríe- “Jared, ella pasa más tiempo sola todos los día, mientras estamos en el trabajo y está bien. No creo que hoy le causara demasiado estrés”

-“Si, pero por lo general está adentro”- argumenta Jared- ¿Por qué la dejamos afuera?”

-“Creo que necesitas hacerte a ti mismo esa pregunta”- murmura Jensen, sus ojos en su teléfono celular.

Siente a Sadie rozando sus pies al pasar, sin duda en dirección al salón y a su cómoda almohada al lado del televisor y Jared deja escapar un chillido.

-“¡No! ¡Al sofá no Sadie!”

Jensen levanta la mirada a tiempo para verle agarrar una esponja húmeda de la pileta y seguir al perro.

Estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento del desastre en el sofá, Jensen vuelve a mirar su teléfono y no sabe si sentir alivio o pánico.

No había llamadas o mensajes de texto de ningún tipo de cualquier persona trabajando en el negocio en el tempo que su teléfono estuvo apagado en la audiencia de libertad condicional y le resulta muy desconcertante.

Lógicamente, sabe que eso probablemente significa que todo está bien, pero eso no le impide querer llamar y verificarlo.

_J 2_ ha estado abierto por casi dos años y medio para ahora y ha estado funcionando mejor de lo que Jensen o Jared pudieron esperar. La publicidad se extendió rápidamente a través de Richardson y Dallas, su exclusividad sólo le añadió atractivo al lugar.

Han tenido más de una reseña en los periódicos locales y más de una celebridad ha pasado por ahí en más de una vez, causando que Madison, su joven lavaplatos se desmayara en una memorable ocasión.

Jensen está más que orgulloso de _J 2_; además de Jared, es la única cosa en el mundo que es 100% suya— incluso si el 50% es de Jared y él insistió en que Jensen sea dueño de la mitad de todo lo que tiene.

_J 2_ es de Jensen y cuando está lejos de él, se siente incómodo, al borde y necesita verificarlo, se rían de él o no.

-“J2, _le atiende Rachel_ ”

Jensen sonríe al burbujeante sonido de su voz.

-“Soy Jensen”

-“ _¡JA!_ _¡¿Estas bromeando?!_ ”- chilla Rachel- “ _Beth me debe veinte dólares”_

Jensen suspira- “¿De verdad convenciste a alguien de apostar contigo sobre si llamaba o no? Creo que eso en realidad eso es un robo, Rach”

-“ _Eh, no es mi culpa que aceptara la apuesta, no le puse una pistola en la cabeza_ ”

Jensen sólo rueda los ojos y ríe.

Rachel Miner había sido un regalo de Dios para Jensen y el resto de _J 2_ al principio. Una experimentada mesera, ella sabía exactamente cómo manejar el lugar, la forma de coordinar al personal en la parte del frente, mientras que Jared y Jensen lidiaban con la cocina.

Había sido difícil los primeros meses después de la inauguración, mientras intentaban resolverlo todo y Jared entendió que ya no trabajaba en _Jay’s Pad_ , Rachel había sido fundamental para evitar que Jensen tirara la toalla por completo. Los clientes la adoraban, el personal la respetaba y era una persona realmente agradable con quien trabajar.

No es que Jensen trabajara al frente de la tienda a menudo— usualmente cuando estaban realmente ocupados, ayudaba en el mostrador para llevar, liberando a los meseros para atender al resto de los clientes.

Es un delicado equilibrio, uno que Jared ha perfeccionado con años de práctica y después de unos meses, las cosas se establecieron en una rutina y _J 2_ se convirtió en algo que Jensen verdaderamente amaba.

Razón por la cual, en su supuesto día libre, cuando debería asegurarse de estar bien después de lo que tuvo que decir en la audiencia de libertad condicional, en su lugar está verificando con Rachel que el lugar no se ha quemado hasta los cimientos, porque él no estaba allí.

Habían tenido que pedirle a Railey— el nuevo repostero de _Jay’s Pad_ — que cubriera a Jensen en _J 2_, porque era más importante que _J 2_ tuviera un repostero cualquier día de lo que era para _Jay’s Pad_. Por supuesto, Genevieve y Danneel estaban un poco molestas al tener que desilusionar a sus clientes, pero Jensen sabe que en el fondo lo entienden y cedieron con la promesa de una elegante cena para todos, en unos de los otros restaurantes de Jared, el próximo fin de semana.

-“¿Entonces, el lugar sigue en pie?”- pregunta nervioso, a pesar del sonido de la voz de Rachel y piensa que probablemente la ansiedad que sentía sobre la audiencia aún estaba presente. Jared tenía razón, realmente debería hablar con Kim en algún momento de esta semana.

Jensen casi puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Rachel- “ _Si Jensen, aún de pie. Todo está bien, aunque algunos de los clientes pudieron decir que no eras tú quien estaba horneando hoy. Lo cual encuentro muy raro, en realidad. Quiero decir, son los mismos ingredientes, hechos de la misma manera, pero aún así, la pequeña Sra. Dickson sabía que no fuiste tú quien hizo el pastel de crema de coco. Riley estaba un poco molesto_ ”

Jensen sonríe, una sensación de satisfacción extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo- “Eso es… es realmente bueno, creo que necesitaba escuchar algo así hoy”

Rachel se pone seria de inmediato- “ _¿Cómo te fue?_ ”

Jensen le había dicho sobre la audiencia y las circunstancias que la rodeaban. En realidad, no sabe que le poseyó para hacer eso, pero no podía pensar en nada que explicara porque Jared y él estarían fuera todo el día. No sabe lo que Danneel y Genevieve le dijeron a Riley, pero por alguna razón, en realidad no le importaba si le dijeron la verdad. Ha aprendido a no estar avergonzado de lo que le sucedió y dejó ir parte de la culpa que venía de la reacción de sus padres a lo que pasó. Era una mejor persona por ello.

-“Fue… duro”- respondió honestamente- “Estaba justo ahí, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que le he visto desde el juicio original. Pero sólo mantuve mis ojos en Jared y creo que salí bien. Nadie pareció pensar que era un idiota, de cualquier modo”- se ríe.

-“ _¿Y él…? Quiero decir, ¿él aún está… sigue encerrado, cierto? ¿No le dejaron salir?_ ”

Jensen suspira y siente desvanecerse un montón de la tensión en sus hombros- “No, su libertad condicional fue denegada. Él sigue en prisión”

-“Gracias a Dios”- suspira Rachel.

-“Si, tengo la oportunidad de estar bien por otro par de años hasta que lo intente de nuevo”

-“ _Y entonces serás tan fuerte como lo fuiste hoy, así que ni lo sudes, jefe_ ”

Jensen ríe de nuevo- “Si, bueno, por ahora se acabó, así que Jared y yo estaremos de regreso mañana a nuestro horario habitual. Si Riley sigue ahí, dale las gracias por toda su ayuda hoy y me pasaré por _Jay’s Pad_ el fin de semana para hablar con él”

-“ _No hay problema”_ \- dice ella con confianza- “ _Ahora, ¿hay alguna pregunta más que te gustaría hacer antes de que te deje volver con ese glorioso espécimen de hombre tuyo_?”

Jensen se sonroja- “Uh, no, no, creo que es todo— oh, espera, ¿te encargaste de todo para el refugio?”

El refugio es el mismo donde Jensen solía vivir, el que lo estaba matando lentamente hasta que Jared le sacó de ahí hace más de tres años. Una vez que Jared puso a sus abogados en ello, el caso avanzó bastante rápido. Amanda Tapping fue despedida de su puesto como gerente por fallar en proveer el cuidado y alojamiento apropiados para los hombres que vivían allí y el lugar fue cerrado.

Jensen se había sentido culpable de inmediato, porque eso significaba que lo hombres— sin un lugar a donde ir— habían terminando teniendo que mudarse a la ciudad para encontrar donde vivir, algún sitio donde conseguir la ayuda que necesitaban mientas otros simplemente terminarían de vuelta en las calles— o peor.

Al final del día, había sido idea de Matt. Él había estado estudiado trabajo social en la Universidad y estaba cerca de graduarse, sin prospectos reales en el mercado de trabajo y se había preguntado en voz alta sobre convertirlo en un refugio para personas sin hogar. Jared había puesto a Matt en contacto con su abogado y poco más de un año después, el refugio había reabierto— con Matt y su ahora esposa, Mandy, a cargo.

Jensen y Jared proporcionan las sobras de comida de sus muchos negocios para alimentar a la gente que va a través de las puertas del refugio y Jensen se siente bien de estar retribuyéndole a la comunidad y ayudando a la gente, cuando él tuvo a tantas personas dispuestas a ayudarle.

A pesar de Amanda Tapping y su negligencia, sin su refugio, Jensen nunca habría sido capaz de permanecer en Richardson— y nunca habría conocido a su esposo.

-“ _Lo tengo todo resuelto, Jensen. Beth y Aldis llevaron todo hace un par de horas y me aseguraré de que la sobras de hoy estén empaquetadas y listas para que te encargues en la mañana_ ”

-“Realmente no sé qué haríamos sin ti Jared y yo, ¿lo sabías? Recuérdame hablar contigo sobre un aumento de sueldo dentro de poco”

-“ _Definitivamente no me olvidaré de eso”_ \- dice con entusiasmo- “ _De acuerdo, voy a regresar al trabajo y te dejaré volver con tu hombre. Sólo… tómalo con calma y tengan una noche para ustedes, ¿está bien?_ ”

-“Gracias, Rach, te veremos en la mañana”

Jensen espera hasta que ella cuelga antes de terminar la llamada y deja su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. La comida no llegará hasta dentro de un rato, así que Jensen vuelve al salón, preguntándose exactamente que le está haciendo Jared al sofá.

Justo cuando llega a la puerta del salón, suena el timbre, fuerte y penetrante a través del tranquilo pasillo.

-“¡Diez dólares a que esas son Danneel y Gen!”- grita Jared a través de la puerta y Jensen se ríe.

-“¡No, hombre, demasiado fácil!”- grita en respuesta- “Han pasado un par de horas desde que la audiencia terminó; estoy sorprendido de que Danneel aguantara tanto tiempo”

Con una sonrisa, Jensen casi salta a la puerta principal. Iba a echarle la bronca por venir, pero no puede esperar a ver a Danneel y abrazarla. Ella es la única persona que estuvo allí para él durante todo. Merecía saber que sucedió y cómo estaba sobrellevándolo.

Pero cuando Jensen tira de la puerta para abrirla, no es Danneel quien está ahí de pie. No es Genevieve o Christian y Steve, no es nadie de la repentinamente larga lista de amigos de Jensen o cualquier persona que esperara.

-“Hola Jensen”

La voz de Donna Ackles no ha cambiado mucho en trece años.

Varias cosas suceden a la vez.

El corazón de Jensen deja de latir y se aloja en su garganta. Su sangre se convierte en hielo en sus venas y sus pulmones olvidan como tomar oxígeno. Sus rodillas se vuelven gelatina, sus uñas se clavan formando marcas de media luna en sus palmas y Jensen no puede recordar como formar palabras.

No se ha sentido así desde la noche que Ryan Shaw le empujó en un callejón y destruyó su vida entera.

-“Mamá”- finalmente dice sin aliento, después de lo que parecen ser horas y se las arregla para hacer que su cuerpo funcione lo suficiente para volverse a la persona que está de pie a su lado, luciendo completamente fuera de su elemento e inseguro de toda la situación.

Jensen sabe cómo se siente su padre.

-“Yo… no sé… no sé qué hacer…”

Todo lo que Jensen aprendió cuando se trata de enfrentarse a situaciones estresantes sólo desapareció de su cabeza y simplemente se queda de pie en el pasillo de su increíble casa y mira fijamente a sus padres, quienes aún están en los escalones de la entrada y ninguna cantidad de parpadeos, o sacudir la cabeza, o decirse a sí mismo que esto no es real, está haciendo que desaparezcan.

Todavía están aquí.

-“¿Quién está en la puerta cari—?”

Jared se interrumpe cuando finalmente mira sobre el hombro de Jensen y Jensen solo quiere darse la vuelta y tomar consuelo en él, pero está clavado en el piso.

Alan se aclara la garganta- “Eh, si, hola, soy—”

Jared le interrumpe- “Sé quién es. Lo que no sé, es por qué está parado en mi entrada”

-“Estábamos… esperábamos que pudiéramos… ¿hablar?”- dice Donna tímidamente y Jensen vuelve los ojos a Jared.

En realidad, no es capaz de tomar ningún tipo de decisión en este momento.

En realidad, no es capaz de funcionar en lo absoluto.

Jared se le queda mirando por un momento, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y Jensen se pregunta qué está buscando, pero al parecer, lo ha encontrado, porque da un paso atrás, jalando a Jensen con él y dejando la puerta abierta.

Jensen sabe lo que va a decir antes de que lo diga.

-“Adelante”- Jared hace un gesto con la mano hacia el pasillo vacio y Jensen siente que deja escapar un gemido.

Donna está nerviosa, Jensen puede decirlo, pero ser invitada a entrar en la casa de su hijo parece calmarla un poco. Le dirige a Jensen una pequeña sonrisa mientras Alan cierra la puerta, pero Jensen no puede devolvérsela, moldeado como está al lado de Jared.

Jensen se remueve sobre sus pies cuando sus padres se paran frente a él en su propia casa y se sobresalta, dándose cuenta que no está llevando zapatos o calcetines. Bajando la mirada, Jensen nota sus raídos y viejos pantalones de chándal que se ven unas dos tallas más grandes, lo que significa que probablemente son de Jared. Una vieja y descolorida camiseta de AC/DC, que en realidad es suya, completa su atuendo y sabe que luce absolutamente inadecuado para sentarse con Donna y Alan Ackles.

Aunque, mirando a Jared, en su rosa camisa tipo polo y pantalones cortos de basquetbol, al menos él es el mejor vestido de ambos.

-“Por favor, vamos a la cocina”- instruye Jared con frialdad.

Eso consigue una reacción de Jensen y deja escapar una risilla que suena descabellada. Jared de verdad teme que alguien se siente en el sofá en estos momentos.

Alan le dirige una mirada extrañada y Jensen logra recomponerse levemente, alejándose de Jared.

-“Estamos… el perro es… es donde ella duerme. Probablemente sea lo mejor dejarla fuera de esto”- consigue decir con voz tensa, ahogada.

-“Si, ella es muy protectora”- Jared le da a su mano un apretón y guía a los Ackles hasta la cocina.

Jensen puede escuchar la brusquedad en la voz de Jared, una advertencia a los padres de Jensen: Jared protegerá a Jensen a toda costa.

Donna y Alan se acomodan en la barra desayunadora sin preguntar y Jensen mira a los dos asientos frente a ellos por unos segundos antes de decidir que no puede sentarse en la mesa con ellos y en cambio se apoya contra la encimera al otro lado de la cocina.

Jared le mira fijamente, parpadeando confundido antes de jalar una silla de su pequeña mesa de comedor— la que rara vez usan— ponerla en el centro del piso de la cocina y sentarse. Jensen supone que está yendo por territorio neutral, pero puede ver que está más cerca de su lado de la cocina que del de Donna y Alan.

El silencio reina en la cocina durante varios minutos.

Jensen nota que su madre sigue mirando a Jared, casi deliberadamente y de repente se da cuenta que sus padres no tienen ni idea de quién es Jared o por qué aparentemente está viviendo con su hijo.

-“Oh, um… él es Jared Padalecki”- dice haciendo un gesto- “Él es… él es mi esposo”

El estomago de Jensen revolotea cuando dice la palabra e imagina que siempre lo hará. Jared es su esposo. Nunca se cansará de decirlo.

No fue una boda de verdad, nada legal. Sólo ellos dos y sus amigos; la familia y amigos de Jared; y los hermanos de Jensen reunidos en su patio trasero. Chris, Steve y Riley tocaron algunas grandiosas canciones y Danneel volvió al escenario para una sola aparición. Había sido el día perfecto.

Jared es por mucho lo mejor que le ha sucedido, como lo atestigua la banda de oro en su dedo.

Donna le sonríe a Jared, pero hay algo que no está bien en eso, como si hubiera algo que falta- “Es muy agradable conocerte, Jared”

Jared sólo asiente con la cabeza, no devuelve el sentimiento y Jared sabe que probablemente está echando humo por dentro, escondiéndolo para que Jensen tenga la oportunidad de tal vez reparar la relación con sus padres.

Jared es el hombre perfecto.

-“Si”- concuerda Alan- “Nos estábamos preguntando sobre tu nombre cuando te llamaron en la audiencia. No podíamos entender porque querías deshacerte del apellido Ackles”

Jensen valientemente pasa por encima de la burla sobre su apellido y en su lugar se centra en lo primero que dijo su padre.

-“¿Estabas en la audiencia?”

Donna aparta la mirada, con algo parecido a la vergüenza en sus ojos, pero Alan asiente.

-“¿Por qué?”- pregunta Jared antes de que Jensen tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

Alan se aclara la garganta- “Nosotros… no te hemos visto en 13 años, Jensen. Sabíamos… sabíamos que probablemente estarías en la audiencia y sólo… queríamos ver por nosotros mismos que realmente estabas bien. Sólo queríamos verte”

Jared hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire- “Obviamente sabían donde vivía y si no, podían haberlo averiguado en tres segundos por Mack o Josh. Su nombre ha estado en los periódicos una docena de veces en los últimos tres años— ambos, su nombre de casado y el de soltero— así que sabían donde trabajaba. Podrían haber pasado por ahí en cualquier momento ara verle. No tenían que ir a la audiencia, donde estaría alterado física y emocionalmente”

-“No estábamos seguros de que ser bienvenidos”- admitió Donna en voz baja.

-“¿Y hoy? ¿Se detuvieron hoy de todos los días, cuando vieron por lo que la audiencia le hizo pasar? ¿Por qué no simplemente dijeron algo cuando estaban ahí? ¿O pospusieron esto hasta la próxima semana, cuando estuviéramos de vuelta a la normalidad?”

Jensen se da cuenta que el rostro de su padre está pálido y se pregunta qué diablos está pasando en este momento.

-“Oímos lo que has dicho hoy, Jensen, cuando estuviste en el estrado”

Jensen traga pesadamente y aparta la mirada, los ojos deteniéndose en el delantal que Christian le compró para su cumpleaños del año pasado. Dice ‘no llevo nada debajo de este delantal’ y Jensen estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que Christian sepa lo que es un delantal que por el mensaje al frente y si, sabe que está divagando en su propia cabeza, pero eso es mejor que centrarse en las palabras de su padre.

-“Nunca supe por lo que pasaste”- presiona Alan cuando Jensen se mantiene en silencio- “En realidad ninguno de nosotros lo supo”

-“Porque no qusieron saber”- escupe Jensen con rabia, sorprendiendo no sólo a las personas en la habitación, sino también a sí mismo.

-“Jensen”- dice su madre suavemente y Jensen sólo niega con la cabeza, porque no importa lo que ellos digan en este momento, siempre será cierto.

Sus padres no querían saber nada de lo que le sucedió, ellos le hicieron dejar de hablar cada vez que lo intentó hasta que, eventualmente, simplemente salieron de su vida.

-“Me dejaron en la oficina del fiscal, solo, me dejaron en esa habitación de hospital, solo, porque lo que me sucedió no les importaba. Lo único que importaba era su jodida idea de que de alguna manera arruine su perfecta reputación”

-“¡Jensen!”- jadea Donna- “¡No voy a aceptar ese lenguaje de ti!”

-“¿Si? Pues a joderse, mamá. ¡Porque tengo 36 jodidos años y no has desempeñado ningún papel en mi vida durante los últimos trece, así que no vengas a decirme lo que es o no aceptable en mi propia casa!”

El rostro de Donna se vuelve rojo y Jensen no puede decir si es de vergüenza o enojo.

-“¿Aprendieron algo hoy?”- la voz de Jared sobresalta a los tres y Jensen se vuelve a mirar a su esposo lentamente. La voz de Jared es engañosamente calmada, pero Jensen le conoce bastante bien para ver la furia ardiendo en sus cambiantes ojos- “Quiero decir”- continua cuando nadie le responde- “Oyeron a Jensen hablar, le oyeron decirle a todos lo mucho que Shaw impactó en su vida, le escucharon decirle a todos lo afectado que estaba por lo que sucedió, como todavía le afecta ahora. Debieron aprender algo sobre su hijo que no sabían antes de repudiarlo”

-“No lo repudiamos”- responde Alan rápidamente, dejando a un lado la pregunta, pero Jensen no la deja fuera completamente.

-“Si insistes en seguir con esta ridícula farsa, Jensen, entonces puedes despedirte de tu familia en este momento, porque no vamos a estar de tu lado”

Jensen repite las palabras textualmente. Han estado grabadas en su cabeza desde el momento que su padre se las dijo a ese chico solitario, asustado y confundido de 23 años mientras estaban sentados en la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito, a quien había conocido hace sólo 20 minutos. Ese fue el día que el mundo de Jensen comenzó a desmoronarse, comenzó su espiral descendente y tomó mucho tiempo para que Jensen viera y entendiera eso.

-“Eso seguro me suena a repudiarle”- observó Jared, su voz aún extrañamente sin emoción.

-“Si, bueno, puedo ver de dónde… pero te dimos una opción, Jensen”

-“Y mi elección fue poner a un hombre muy peligroso detrás de las rejas por los horrendos crímenes que cometió. Ayudé a conseguir justicia para las _docenas_ de personas que violó. Incluyéndome”- Jensen tomó una honda respiración- “Y hoy, ayudé a asegurar que _permaneciera_ tras las rejas”

-“Escuchamos lo que… lo que tenías que decir”- dice Donna en voz baja- “No teníamos idea de lo que ese hombre te hizo”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “Me vieron en el hospital después del ataque. Viste con tus propios ojos lo que Shaw me hizo. ¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí y afirmar que nunca supiste?

-“Me refiero a… mentalmente. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que te afectó lo que él te hizo… emocionalmente”

Jensen se apartó de la encimera ante las palabras de su madre- “Emocio—”- se interrumpe a sí mismo, pasando las manos por su corto cabello.

-“Jensen”- Jared le llama por su nombre con suavidad y Jensen se detiene, alejándose de los extraños sentados en su barra desayunadora y paseando hacia la puerta de atrás, intentando controlarse.

-“¿Y si Jensen hubiese sido una chica?”- Jensen escucha a Jared preguntarle a sus padres- “¿Habrían tratado a una chica como trataron a Jensen? ¿A esas chicas en la audiencia de hoy, a las otras víctimas de Shaw? ¿Las habrían repudiado si hubiesen sido sus hijas y ellas quisieran declarar en el juicio del hombre que las había violado tan brutalmente?”

-“¡Por supuesto que no!”- insiste Alan en voz alta- “Pero… pero es _diferente_ ”

-“¿Porque soy un hombre?”- Jensen casi susurra, volviéndose de frente a ellos.

-“Bueno… si”- admite su padre- “Pensé que lo habrías manejado mucho mejor de lo que lo hiciste. Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso”

-“Ponte en mis zapatos”- instruye Jensen- “Imagina que estás caminando a casa, tan orgulloso de ti, sabiendo que acabas de sacar una A en la práctica que hiciste. Tienes tu vida entera por delante, todo dispuesto como un jodido mapa de carreteras”- Jensen se acerca a la barra desayunadora- “Ahora imagina pasar un callejón, imagina a alguien saltando, agarrándote por detrás y tomándote por sorpresa. Imagínale empujándote contra la pared tan fuerte que estás sangrando por el impacto, tu mundo está dando vueltas”

-“Imagina pelear _con tanta fuerza_ mientras intenta empujarte de rodillas, porque sabes lo que quiere. Imagina hundir las uñas, arañar a este… _monstruo_ , intentando cualquier cosa para que esto _no_ suceda”

-“Imagina el sonido de tu rotula _destrozándose_ bajo su bota, la otra tronando mientras golpeas el asfalto, _con fuerza_ ”

-“Imagina el sonido de él cortando tus pantalones y ropa interior. Imagina el dolor del desgarro cuando se empuja dentro de tu cuerpo, completamente en seco, con nada entre él y tú excepto un pedazo de látex. Imagina tu garganta enronqueciendo de gritar tan fuerte, pero nadie te escucha”

-“Imagina arañando su mano mientras agarra tu cadera porque recuerdas algo en el fondo de tu mente sobre el ADN y células epiteliales bajo las uñas de las personas”

-“Imagínale corriéndose, el gruñido que hace mientras encuentra placer en lo que te acaba de hacer, incluso cuando sientes la sangre chorreando por tus muslos”

-“Imagínale dejándote ahí con una última patada en el estomago porque no te ha maltratado lo suficiente. Imagina tener que usar sólo una mano para lograr sacar tu teléfono de tu bolsillo porque quieres preservar la evidencia”

Jensen parpadea de repente, saliendo de la pesadilla en la que ha estado los últimos 13 años y recordándose que todo ha terminado. Jared está abrazándole, sus manos se mueven de arriba a abajo sobre los brazos de Jensen en un movimiento reconfortante y Jensen se permite relajarse un poco mientras mira a sus padres.

Alan se ve verde y Donna está llorando con fuerza, un pañuelo presionado contra sus labios mientras intenta ahogar sus sollozos y Jensen no puede evitar la pequeña cantidad de satisfacción por sus reacciones.

-“Ahora”- continua- “Imagina a tus padres dejándote en la habitación de hospital, solo, traumatizado. Suicida. Todo porque ellos están disgustado por el hecho de que conseguiste ser violado. Como si fuera algo en lo que tenías control. Ahora dime cómo _no podía_ estar emocionalmente marcado por todo eso”

Alan traga pesadamente, el sonido es audible en el silencio de la cocina- “Nosotros… no sabíamos que había ocurrido así. Pensamos que… eres un hombre gay, Jensen, pensamos que simplemente… te encontraste al hombre equivocado”

Jensen se burla- “Estaba en una relación en ese tiempo, papá. Estaba saliendo con Tom. No soy el tipo de hombre que es infiel; sin importar las veces que Tom lo hizo conmigo”

-“Si lo hubiéramos sabido—”

-“No quisieron saber”- le interrumpe Jensen- “Ambos se marcharon antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier cosa”

-“Teníamos… los reporteros estaban afuera, no podíamos…”- la madre de Jensen dejó de hablar, negando con la cabeza como si supiera que ya no es una excusa.

-“Me echaron de mi departamento”- las palabras salen atropelladamente de la boca de Jensen sin su consentimiento, escupiendo todo lo que sus padres le hicieron, como si necesitara sacar todo de su pecho de una vez por todas, de manera que pueda ver sus reacciones a lo que le hicieron- “Cuando dejaron de pagar la renta y yo no podía costearlo, porque dijeron que no podía tener un trabajo mientras estaba en la Universidad porque era una distracción innecesaria, ellos me echaron. Tuve que dormir en el sofá de Josh hasta que Danneel me hizo mudarme en su mierda de departamento tipo estudio. Cuando descubrieron que aún seguía bajo su seguro medico, retiraron mi nombre y tuve que prestarle dinero a Chris, Danneel, Steve y a Josh solo para que pudieran quietarme los puntos, pero tuve que ser mi propio terapeuta físico porque no podía permitirme ir con un profesional”

Donna tragó de nuevo, el rostro pálido- “Si yo… si lo hubiera sabido, habría…”

-“¡Lo sabías!”

-“No lo sabíamos”

-“Llevaba muletas la última vez que me viste por la _rodilla_ que me _destrozó_ Shaw. No podía sentarme apropiadamente debido al _desgarro anal_ y _sangrado interno_ que me dejó. Estaba sin aliento debido a las _costillas rotas_. Ambos vieron todo eso y aún así me dejaron en la oficina del fiscal, asustado y  solo, porque quería poner al hombre que hizo todo eso tras las rejas por el resto de su vida”

-“¿Por qué fueron a la audiencia hoy?”- repite Jared, sorprendiendo a todos y sin darles a los padres de Jensen la oportunidad de seguirse defendiendo más- “Algo debió haber cambiado si decidieron que querían ver a Jensen después de todos estos años”

Alan aspira una profunda respiración- “Buenos, es como dijiste. No le hemos visto en 13 años”

-“Es su culpa”- se entromete Jared- “Claramente sabían dónde estaba o eran capaces de averiguarlo mediante Josh o Mack. Podrían haber venido a verle cualquier día. Pero eligieron hoy, el juicio, ¿por qué?”

Jensen entorna los ojos- “Fue para no tener que hablar conmigo si no querían”- Alan aparta la mirada, claramente incómodo- “Sólo querían satisfacer su curiosidad, ver por sí mismos que aún estaba vivo y funcional sin poner ningún tipo de presión sobre ustedes para realmente tener una conversación conmigo”

-“No queríamos hacer una escena”- admite Donna, su voz es un susurro- “Pensamos que venir a tu casa era demasiado… no queríamos invadir tu vida, Jensen. Pero después de lo que escuchamos hoy… necesitaba ver si estabas bien, así que hice que tu padre llamara a Mackenzie para averiguar donde vivías”

Jensen mira a Jared- “Recuérdame gritarle”

-“Pondré un recordatorio en tu teléfono”

-“Pero esta sigue siendo la primera vez, desde la oficina del fiscal, que han admitido querer verme”- continua Jensen- “Se sentaron ahí por 13 años y fingieron al mundo que no existía. Y ahora vienen aquí y yo sólo se supone, ¿qué? ¿Les perdone? ¿Pretenda que no pasó nada?”

-“Admito que lo que dije estaba mal”- Alan niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste en su rostro- “Pero estaba avergonzado, hijo, insultado de que le dieras la espada a tu familia por algo que yo pensaba era tan trivial”

Jensen resopla- “Oh sí, eso es lo que una violación es, trivial, seguro”

Alan le ignora- “Pero en los últimos años me he… ablandado. Llegué a darme cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañó y cuando vi tu fotografía en el periódico, cuando vi lo bien que te iba, quise verlo por mí mismo. Pero sabía que no sería bienvenido, así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer sería ir al juicio, verte ahí, en carne y hueso. Pensé que sería suficiente”

-“Pero no fue suficiente”- dice Jared, afirmando lo obvio.

-“Descubrir lo que te hizo, por lo que pasaste, sólo… no podía soportar estar lejos de ti. Me di cuenta que debí haber intentado de arreglar las cosas contigo mucho antes”

-“Así que, ¿mamá no te dijo que llamé?”

Jensen mantuvo sus ojos en Donna, observó la sangre abandonar su rostro mientras le devolvía la mirada, con la boca abierta.

Alan se volvió a su esposa- “Yo… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?”

-“Hace tres años. Fue idea de mi terapeuta. Pensó que volver a conectar, entrar en contacto con ustedes podría ayudarme”

-“¿Donna, por qué no dijiste nada?”- pregunta Alan, la traición brillando en sus ojos.

-“Porque ella me colgó”- explica Jensen- “Ella me dijo lo avergonzada que estaba de que trabajé en una cafetería, como no podía mostrar su rostro en el country club o alguna otra mierda. Entonces alardeó sobre Tom casándose y lo maravillosa que era su vida, mientras que yo aparentemente seguía soltero. Ella no quería saber de mi”

Donna miro boquiabierta a su hijo- “No sabía… no quise decir… sé que me equivoqué, ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Nunca te debí haber dicho esas cosas”

-“Quise suicidarme después de esa llamada”

Donna jadea, su mano en la boca, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-“Finalmente estaba feliz, por fin estable después de una década de nada más que mala suerte y peores elecciones. Pensé que debería intentar reparar lo que aparentemente había roto, pero en vez de eso, me rompiste más”- Jensen sacude la cabeza ante los dos desconocidos frente a él- “¿Y saben por qué no pude hacerlo? ¿Por qué no pude tragarme las pastillas con la botella de Wild Turkey, por qué no pude clavar esa aguja en mi brazo y hacer que todo el dolor simplemente se vaya?”

-“Por mi”- dice Jared antes que Jensen tenga la oportunidad.

-“Eso es cierto, por Jared. La única persona en mi vida, a excepción de Danneel, quien me ha aceptado por quien soy sin preguntas ni condiciones. Él no trató de arreglarme, él me ama por lo que soy”

Jared aprieta la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen con una gran mano y Jensen toma un segundo para inclinarse hacia el toque.

-“Jensen, eres nuestro hijo. Por supuesto que te amamos y estamos tan orgulloso de ti y todo lo que has logrado”

-“No mamá, ustedes no me aman. Si lo hicieran, nunca habrían sido capaces de poner su reputación antes que mi salud”

-“Estábamos equivocados”- admite Alan y Jensen siente algo levantarse de su pecho. Se siente más ligero, más libre, más de lo que se sintió las veces que vio a Shaw siendo llevado esposado.

-“Gracias”- dice de manera significativa- “Honestamente, gracias por finalmente admitir eso”

Donna sonríe- “Cariño, estoy tan contenta de escucharte decir eso, porque hablamos sinceramente; realmente manejamos las cosas muy mal”

Jensen asiente y se estira para tomar la mano de Jared, necesitando su fuerza para lo que está a punto de decir.

-“Pero eso no cambia nada”

El rostro de Donna se derrumba- “¿Qué? Jensen, ¿de qué estás hablando?”

-“Han sido trece años”- les recuerda Jensen- “Trece años de tiempo durante el cual no pensaron en mi, en lo absoluto, al menos no lo suficiente como para pasarse por aquí o tomar el teléfono”

-“Jensen, hijo, no fue así”- protesta Alan.

Jared se aclara la garganta- “Creo que es bastante obvio que fue así”

-“En realidad, no creo que tú tengas nada que decir aquí”- espeta Donna- “No eres de la familia y esto realmente no es asunto tuyo”

-“¡Él es mi familia!”- grita Jensen- “Ha estado a mi lado, sólido y seguro, por los últimos tres años. Es la única familia que necesito. Él, Danneel, Gen, Chris y Steve, y Josh y Mack. Ellos son mi familia porque ellos son los que nunca me dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron de lo que me pasó. Ellos son los que me han apoyado a través de todo, mientras me levantaba desde el fondo y recuperaba mi vida, mientras ustedes tomaban té en el country club”

-“Jensen—”

-“No les necesito”- Jensen interrumpe a su media naranja, mirando a sus padres- “Soy feliz de que finalmente vean que estaban equivocados y puedan admitirlo, pero ahora soy un hombre diferente a lo que era antes. Soy más fuerte, gracias a todo lo que pasé en los últimos años y encontré una vida. Tengo una buena vida sin ustedes”

-“Oh, Jensen, por favor”- ruega Donna pero Jensen solo niega con la cabeza.

-“No, mamá, no puedes simplemente entrar de nuevo en mi vida después de todos estos años y esperar que todo esté bien entre nosotros”

-“Admitimos que estábamos equivocados”- dice Alan- “Nos hemos disculpado. Sólo nos gustaría llegar a conocerte de nuevo. Y a tú esposo”

-“Lo siento”- Jensen casi se ahoga con las palabras- “De verdad lo hago, pero simplemente no puedo. No puede nunca ser como era. Prometo no… no hablar mal de ustedes en público, nunca lo he hecho y no los evitaré si nos topamos en alguna parte, como la boda de Mackenzie. Seré educado, incluso cortés. Pero no iré mas allá de eso”

Donna está llorando, pero asiente con la cabeza- “Realmente manejamos las cosas muy mal”

-“Si, lo hicieron. Manejaron las cosas de la peor manera posible”- concuerda Jensen.

Alan tose en su puño- “¿No hay nada que podamos decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión? ¿Darnos otra oportunidad?”

Jensen mira a Jared y sonríe. Mira alrededor de la cocina, a las recetas— tanto escritas a mano como arrancadas de varias revistas— que están sujetas al tablón sobre la mesa, a las fotos de sus amigos y hermanos junto a ellos. Sus zapatillas de deportes embarradas de lodo, al lado de la puerta de atrás después de la lluvia que había interrumpido su salida a correr el día anterior.

Su presencia está en toda la casa y a pesar de ser por derecho de Jared. Ahora, el nombre de Jensen también está en la escritura.

Él tiene una vida, una buena vida, una grandiosa vida, una que ha construido por si mismo, con ayuda de Jared y no quiere renunciar a eso por nada.

-“Sabes, hace tres o cuatro años, lo único que quería era que dijeran lo que acaban de decir, que admitieran que estaban equivocados y me dejen ser parte de su vida de nuevo”- Jensen se estira por la mano de Jared- “Pero han cambiado muchas cosas en esos tres o cuatro años. Crecí mucho, he aprendido mucho y entendí que he estado equivocado todos estos años”

-“¿Equivocado?”- repite Donna- “¿Equivocado en qué, cariño?”

-“No fue mi culpa”- afirma Jensen tranquilamente- “Nada de eso fue mi culpa, ni la violación, ni que mi nombre se filtrara a los medios, ni la tan-llamada vergüenza que aparentemente ustedes sufrieron a causa de lo sucedido. Nada de eso fue mi culpa y pasé más de una década pensando que lo era y no voy a hacerlo más”

-“Jensen, nunca pensamos que fueras el culpable de lo que sucedió”- dice Donna entre lágrimas.

-“Pero no me apoyaron exactamente, ¿o sí?”

Donna apartó la mirada y ambos— Alan y ella— se removieron incómodos en sus asientos.

-“Me alegra que hayan aprendido algo hoy, Mamá, Papá y apreció su disculpa, por tarde que sea, de verdad lo hago, pero si no les importa me gustaría que se vayan ahora, por favor”

Donna deja escapar un sollozo hipando, pero Alan simplemente asintió con la cabeza sombríamente.

-“Lo entiendo Jensen, de verdad. No puedo decir que no estoy molesto con tu decisión, pero puede entender porque llegaste a ella”- se pone de pie- “Sin embargo, si no te importa, me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo de vez en cuando. Nada más que una llamada telefónica un par de veces al año, solo para asegurarme que estás bien”

Jensen mira a Jared en silencio, pidiendo su opinión en silencio, pero Jared sólo se encoge de hombros. Esta decisión es únicamente de Jensen.

Con una honda respiración, Jensen coge una tarjeta de negocios de _J 2_ del montón junto a los libros de cocina y rápidamente escribe el número de la casa de ambos en la parte de atrás antes de dársela a su padre.

Alan sonríe mientras mira hacia abajo a la tarjeta blanca- “He escuchado sobre este sitio de Mackenzie. Dice que le va maravillosamente”

-“Nos las arreglamos”- responde Jared de forma críptica y Jensen reprime una sonrisa.

-“Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos”- Alan estira una mano hacia su esposa- “Por supuesto, los veremos a ti y a Jared en la boda de Mackenzie”

Una pequeña sonrisa roza los labios de Jensen ante la inclusión incuestionable de Jared.

-“Ahí estaremos”

-“Bueno, nos aseguraremos de detenernos y decir hola a ambos”

Con una última mirada, sus ojos deteniéndose en su hijo, Alan parece que no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir- “Jared, fue bueno conocerte. Jensen, me alegra que al menos nos dejaras decir lo que pensábamos antes de tomar tu decisión. Aprecio eso, ambos lo hacemos. Nos veremos pronto”

-“Jensen”- dice Donna suavemente, con voz quebrada y Alan se la lleva con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Jensen no los sigue a la puerta principal, solo espera hasta que se cierra sólidamente detrás de ellos antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Jared.

-“¿Estás bien?”- pregunta Jared, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a su alrededor.

-“No”- responde Jensen honestamente, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Jared.

-“¿Quieres…?”- Jared deja de hablar- “Joder, ni siquiera sé que sugerir en este momento. ¿Sexo? Podríamos tener sexo si quieres. Absolutamente iría por ello si eso es lo que necesitas en este momento”

Jensen se ríe- “Wow, cuan desinteresado eres para estar dispuesto a tener sexo con tu esposo, para que pueda sentirse mejor sobre su jodida relación con sus padres”

La sonrisa de Jared se desvanece, Jensen lo puede decir incluso desde donde aún sigue acurrucado contra el pecho de Jared y se siente mal, culpable.

-“Jensen”

Jensen le interrumpe- “No, ¿de acuerdo?”- aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Jared- “No puedes arreglarlo ahora, tomé mi decisión y estoy bien con eso. Es sólo un montón para hacer frente, encima de lo que sucedió hoy. Estaré bien”

-“¿Qué puedo hacer?”- la pregunta es seria esta vez y Jensen le da un apretón.

-“Nada. Veré si Kim puede hacerme un hueco mañana o al día siguiente y voy a desahogarme y evitar que me grite por los sentimientos reprimidos de insuficiencia. Pero por ahora, todo lo que quiero es vegetar en el sofá con algo de comida y un poco de Steve Rogers”

Jared jadea- “¿Me vas a dejar por el Capitán América?”

La atmosfera de broma repentinamente está de vuelta, Jensen se aleja de Jared- “¡Nunca!”

-“Bien. Siempre pensé que tu serías un mejor Capitán América, de todos modos”

-“Sigue diciendo cosas como esas y podrías conseguir un poco de sexo después de todo”

Jared grita de alegría, luego coloca un suave beso contra los labios de Jensen y se mueve para conseguir unos vasos y servilletas para la comida, la cual es probable que llegue tarde en este punto.

La puerta principal se abre cuando Jensen está alcanzando su teléfono para revisar la hora y entra en pánico por un momento, mirando a Jared con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces la dulce voz de Danneel resuena por la casa y Jensen se relaja.

Ella patina al entrar en la cocina, su cabello (castaño de nuevo) volando detrás de ella.

-¿¡Bueno? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué paso?”

Jensen mira a Jared y comparten una tierna sonrisa.

-“Dios, Dee, tengo una historia para ti”

Sus ojos se amplían- “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Salió?! ¡Las noticias no dijeron que salió! ¡Dijeron que su libertad condicional fue negada! Jensen, tuve las noticias en el negocio todo el día. Pensé que Gabe iba a golpearme en la cabeza con mi propia sartén porque no lo dejé cambiar la estación”

-“No te preocupes, él no salió”

Danneel deja escapar un poco de aire- “¿Entonces qué?”

Jared se acerca y besa a Jared de nuevo, fija su mirada con la de su marido, viendo todo el amor que Jared siente por él reflejado ahí, sabiendo que Jared está viendo lo mismo en sus propios ojos verdes.

No puede amar más a este hombre.

-“Vamos Danneel. Te diré todo en el sofá mientras Jared flipa porque te sientes en el sofá”

-“¿Por qué no tengo permitido sentarme en el sofá?”

Jensen simplemente se ríe.

 

**Fin**


End file.
